fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Chinen
Purple|ecolor = Deep Pink|home = Funabashi, Chiba|relative = Sayuri Chinen (Mum), Tetsuya Chinen (Dad), Mitsuo Chinen (7 year old brother), Ken Chinen (5 year old brother), Miou Chinen (3 year old sister), Baby Hitoshi Chinen (newborn baby brother)|seiyuu = Matsumoto Tamaki|sing = Oda Sakura|VA = Ariel Winter|idol-school = Tsubasa Idol Academy|imgsize = 150px|katakana = 知念 さくら|idol-themesong = Baby Love|idol-partner = Yuuka Amano, Yume Kawaii, Ri Midoriki, Madoka Mino, Akane Kenjou, Noemi Kagamine, Hibiki Kurosawa & Kira Akarui|idol-unit = Starclub}} Sakura Chinen (知念 さくら, Chinen Sakura) is a main charcter in Idol Storm. Her theme color is purple and she is a student at Tsubasa Idol Academy. Appearance She has long purple pigtails with a lavender bow, she has fair skin, she has magenta eyes and wears a cute girly purple dress with lilac trimmings, lavender leggings and purple, lilac and cerise accessories as well as purple stockings with purple and cerise trainers Personality Sakura Chinen is a very hardworking girl, who loves musical theatre, having lots of experience in that field, she did Gretl in The Sound of Music, Molly in Annie, Matilda in Matilda the Musical and Little Cosette/Young Eponine in Les Miserables. However, when her baby brother was born Sakura had decided to audition for the 13th Generation for Morning Musume twice and the 4th and 5th Generations for ANGERME but she failed miserably in the Shinseiki Audition for the 13th Generation of Morning Musume twice and the Shin Member Auditions for 4th and 5th Generations of ANGERME. Most of the time, she is happy go lucky and likes to play with dolls and play videogames in her spare time. History Ever since she was a young girl, she has loved idols, and has loved the idea of making other people smile and be inspired by her voice since she was doing Gretl in The Sound of Music, Molly in Annie, Matilda in Matilda the Musical and Little Cosette/ Young Eponine in Les Miserables. When Sakura was old enough, she auditioned for several idol groups e.g. the 13th Generation for Morning Musume (twice) and the 4th and the 5th Generations for ANGERME, but with many of them she failed, due to age restrictions (e.g. Tsunku and the public felt she was too young to join Morning Musume (Because in around late 2014-early 2015, Morning Musume performed in a tv show whilst Maria Makino and Akane Haga were excluded in the performance and they didn't want the situation to happen again for another time.) and ANGERME, both of them being because the public would like all of the members when they're old enough (when they turn 18), to be able to participate in the 23:00 show of the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~.) and full commitments with musicals. After failing the ANGERME 4th Generation audition, She did a year of training in Hello Pro Kenshuusei with Kurumi Noguchi (Her rival who was with her in the 4th Generation Audition of ANGERME), Kotomi Ono (Another rival of hers' who was also with her in the 4th Generation Audition of ANGERME), Sakiko Kodama, Kirara Yonemura and Momohime Kiyono (Her no.1 biggest rival) in the 25th Generation, By then she even failed the Morning Musume 13th Generation Audition twice and even the 5th Generation ANGERME audition, But she still performed in musicals during that time especially with Hello Pro Kenshuusei. But when she got accepted onto Tsubasa Idol Academy, she ended her training in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Auditioning for the Academy Tsubasa Idol Academy saw her in a performance of Les Miserables that she was automatically to become an idol focused on singing anyway and happily accepted her into the school. Sakura attended the 15th Generation auditions for Tsubasa Idol Academy, and was able to score high enough to earn a spot, earning a high placement overall the accepted auditions, thanks to her being a musical actress. Relationships Yuuka Amano Sakura is on good terms with Yuuka. She wants to improve her singing skills after hearing Yuuka rap. Yume Kawaii Sakura has a bit of trouble chatting with Yume due to her being introverted and Sakura is extroverted. However, she becomes a close friend of hers. In one occasion Yume helped Sakura to find her little sister Miou. Ri Midoriki Sakura admires Ri from afar. They first meet at the audition. After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Madoka Mino They are roommates at the academy. As they both have a shared passion for musical theatre, they often talk to each other about that and Sakura wants to learn more about musical theater from her. They are good friends. Akane Kenjou Sakura is on good terms with Akane. They meet at the audition and they are good friends. Noemi Kagamine Sakura enjoys being around Noemi. They first meet at the audition and they are good friends. Hibiki Kurosawa Sakura gets along pretty well with Hibiki but she sometimes feels that their personalities clash. Kira Akarui Sakura and Kira first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Trivia * Her blood type is AB. * Her birthplace was in Funabashi, Chiba. * Her Favorite Subjects art Art, Music, Drama and Musical Theatre. * Her dream is to become an idol who can sing and appear in many musicals overseas. * Her zodiac star sign is Taurus. * Her Birthstone is an Emerald. * Her chinese zodiac is the year of the Dog. * After failing the ANGERME 4th Generation audition, She did a year of training in Hello Pro Kenshuusei with Kurumi Noguchi (Her rival who was with her in the 4th Generation Audition of ANGERME), Kotomi Ono (Another rival of hers' who was also with her in the 4th Generation Audition of ANGERME), Sakiko Kodama, Kirara Yonemura and Momohime Kiyono (Her no.1 biggest rival) in the 25th Generation, By then she even failed the Morning Musume 13th Generation Audition twice and even the 5th Generation ANGERME audition, But she still performed in musicals during that time especially with Hello Pro Kenshuusei. But when she got accepted onto Tsubasa Idol Academy, she ended her training in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. * Her favorite foods are pancakes, crepes and waffles with melted chocolate, nutella, honey, maple syrup, jam, marshmallows, sprinkles, strawberries, chocolate syrup and ice cream with whipped cream. * Her favorite colors are purple and lavender. * She is the youngest out of all the group in Idol Storm. * She loves Morning Musume because of their amazing aura from the members, Despite she had auditioned for the 13th Generation of Morning Musume (twice) but she failed miserably (twice) in the 13th Generation Audition for Morning Musume with Yume Kudo, Minami Okamura, Momohime Kiyono, Mei Yamazaki, Natsume Nakayama and Rin Hashisako because Tsunku and the public felt that she was too young to be a member of Morning Musume (leading to Kaede Kaga and Reina Yokoyama winning the audition (1st Place), Reina Ichioka, Ayano Kawamura, Kurumi Noguchi and Mizuki Kanatsu leading to a runner up (2nd Place), Kurumi Takase, Hikaru Inoue, Ruru Danbara and Kokoro Maeda in 3rd Place and Kizuki Horie, Kotomi Ono and Yuhane Yamazaki in 4th Place and Rika Shimakura and Marina Hibi in 5th Place.) * She also loves ANGERME because of their powerful voices. When Meimi Tamura graduated from ANGERME, She auditioned for the 5th Generation of ANGERME, she won to Ichigo Yamada and Yuhane Yamazaki, but she lost to Momona Kasahara who ended up winning the audition. Gallery Sakura chinen.png|Concept of what Sakura was going to look like Sakura Chinen 1.png|Another Concept of what Sakura was going to look like Sakura chinen 2.png|Sakura Chinen Chinen Sakura.png|Sakura Chinen 2 Untitled.png|Sakura with her unit Starclub Idol Storm promo.png|Idol Storm Category:Idol Storm Category:Idols Category:Amathist1998 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:EuroIdols Category:User:Amathist1998 Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition